I'm scared Ben
by doc boy
Summary: in this story Ben and Gwen are five year old kids and are sleeping in the same room and there is a thunder storm. and Gwen is scared... cute Ben and Gwen fluff pleas R&R... thank you...


I'm sacred Ben…

I do not own Ben 10

In this story, Ben and Gwen are five year old kids and Ben's family is sleeping by Gwen's house for the weekend, so they are sharing a room together. (This is before they started hating each other…)

Gwen was laying in her bed while Ben was laying on another and were trying to fall asleep. The only problem was, there was a bad thunder storm outside and it was scaring the heck out of Gwen…

*thunder clap!*

Gwen whimpered as she pulled the cover over head, shaking like an earthquake… and then there was another one and she whimpered and shrieked quietly in her bed, so scared she was on a verge of tears…

Ben, who was still awake, opened his eyes, sat up and asked his twin cousin:

"Hey Gwen, are you okay?..."

"No… I'm not okay… I'm afraid of the storm…"

"ohh… don't worry Gwen… you know it's just a thunder storm…" said the five year old boy trying to comfort his cousin…

"but I'm still scared Ben…" whimpered Gwen as another big loud thunder clap was heard and she cried out in fear and put the covers on herself again, shaking and shivering…

"Oh Gwen…" said Ben sadly and comfortingly as he got out of bed and walked towards Gwen's. He stood there next to her and gave her a comforting and loving hug…

"There, there Gwen… it's just a storm… you know it can't hurt you…" he said in a comforting and loving voice…

"I know but the storm still scares me so much…' said Gwen with a shaky voice as she started to cry, which has startled Ben…

Ben began to stroke her hair and said to her:

"Don't worry Gwen… you know I will always be here to protect you, right? So don't worry… you'll be fine… I promise you…" he finished as he kissed her on the cheek which has caused Gwen to blush slightly as Ben continued to hug her and stroke her hair, he asked her:

"You know I love you. Right Gwen?"

"You do?..."

"of course I do Gwen!... You're my best friend and favorite cousin!... why wouldn't I love you?..."

I don't know Ben… I was afraid that you don't like me…"

"What? Why wouldn't I like you?"

"I don't know… I just had this fear…" said Gwen

"Well fear no more Gwen… because I don't only like you; I love you…" he said as he tightened the embrace and kissed her on the cheek again…

"Thanks Ben… you know that means a lot to me…" she said as she kissed him on the cheek herself…

"it's my pleasure Gwen…" said Ben as he kissed her on the cheek once again as Gwen nodded with a smile as one last drop of tear fell out of her right eye and fell right on Ben's shirt on the chest and it was right where his heart was…

"now come Gwenny… let's try to get some sleep…' said Ben as he patted her hand and stroked her cheek and walked back towards his bed and but Gwen stopped him and said:

'Ben… can you please sleep next to me tonight? Just this once? To make me feel better, safer and happier?"

'alright…" said Ben after a short pause as he walked back towards Gwen's bed and got into her bed and lay down beside her. Gwen then embraced him into a big warm loving teddy bear hug and kissed him on the cheek and said to him

'you know I love you Ben, right?..."

"not as much as I do Gwen…" replied Ben as Gwen smiled as she kissed him on the cheek once more and tightened her teddy bear hug around him as he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on her red colored hair and said to her

'Good night Gwen…"

'sweat dreams Ben…" said Gwen with a blushing smile… and they both kissed each other on the lips, without knowing what they just did as they both started to drift back to sleep as the storm began to die down… and they lived happily ever after…

Little did they know, that when they would get older, their relationship would get more serious and they would eventually get married. It was love at first sight. Sight of seeing your beautiful/handsome cousin and falling in love with him/her… even if you were a five year old child… and they loved it and each other very much…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end

Okay, you guys. You gotta admit that was a cute fic, don't you think?

Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
